Shape Shifter
by Beatrix1
Summary: A story of Dragonball's most neglected woman, Puar.


Puar admired her reflection in the mirror.   
"Beautiful, absolutely beautiful," she said out loud, congratulating herself on her latest effort. In the mirror stood the reflection of a beautiful young girl, turning this way and that to admire the dress she has chosen for the evening. Puar knew what Yamcha liked, so she did the best to create the woman of his desires. Her hair was long and blonde, falling down her back in waves, her eyes were large and blue and she had a body to rival any of the _real_ women she knew. Checking her makeup in the mirror one last time and adjusting the thin straps of her short blue dress, she once again went over her plan for the evening in her mind. It was time to leave.  
She left in a hurry, not wanting to be late. It was only a matter of minutes until she adjusted to the feeling of walking along the ground with her long slim legs and by the time she reached her destination she felt as though she had been in this body her entire life. Peering through the window of the restaurant she saw that Yamcha was already there. He was early, that was a surprise. Never mind, things could still go as planned and there was no chance of Bulma turning up for another hour at least. Puar slaunted in through the door, trying to walk as sexy woman would. Hopefully Yamcha would be looking at her, that was the first step, to get his attention. Sitting at the bar all by himself he was bound to get bored, then his eyes would wander, hopefully to her. Puar avoided looking at him while she contemplated what to do next, he had to notice her first. Strolling to the bar to get a drink, she was positive she could feel his eyes on her, she made sure she smiled as she flipped her hair back behind her shoulders and pretended not to notice him. It wasn't until she reached the bar that she allowed herself to look. Glancing up towards where he was sitting, she was please to see that he was watching her. She gave him a small smile, then looked down, blushing slightly.  
He's never looked at me like that before!  
Just the look in his eyes was enough to give her goosebumps. But she new one thing for sure, he wanted her. She deliberately avoided his gaze and ordered herself a drink. The bartender gave her a discount; the push up bra must have been a good idea after all. Although she didn't turn around, she could sense him moving closer to her, until there he was, pulling up a stool next to where she sat.  
"Hey babe, aren't you lonely sitting here by yourself?" he said as his opening line. Puar smiled at him, hoping he could hear her heart beating fast.  
"I was supposed to meet a friend," she said lightly, "but it looks like he's stood me up." She could almost hear Yamcha's thoughts, she knew what he would be thinking, she had him hooked.  
"Whoa, a guy would have to be an idiot to stand _you_ up," he said. "Your probably better off without him, now you can find someone better."  
Someone like you? She thought, but simply sighed.  
"I don't know, I just seem to be having such bad luck lately…." No harm in pretending to be vulnerable. Yamcha put his hand on her arm.  
"Hey I'm serious, anyone who'd stand you up must be blind," he said, flashing her a heart warming smile. Puar smiled back.  
"And what about you?" she asked, "Why are you all alone?"  
"It seems that I've been stood up as well," he replied.  
"Another idiot," she remarked, smiling at him, wondering how to get him out of here before the _real_ time of his date.  
"Hey, how about we get out of here and go someplace?" he asked, beating her to it, "I know a really great club that's not far from here."  
"Sure, sounds great!" said Puar, cursing herself for sounding too eager.   
"Oh! I almost forgot," said Yamcha, "I don't even know your name!"  
"It's Paula."  
"I'm Yamcha."  
"Its nice to meet you Yamcha, you may have saved me from having a lonely night."  
It was a bold statement, she knew, depending on how you looked at it. However it was a lie, she would always be lonely, Yamcha could never really be hers. She checked the clock as they left, Bulma should be due to arrive in another 30 minutes. Puar imagined the anger she would feel at Yamcha after he failed to turn up. She would get over it though, they would pass it off as just another misunderstanding. Besides, if she got sick of him and left would it really be such a bad thing? Ever since _she_ came along things hadn't been the same, she hogged all of Yamcha's affection and left nothing for anyone else.  
To be continued…..  



End file.
